Members
Position Definitions There are serveral ranks in Low Drop Rates that members are given they are as follows: Officers Officers have the ability to recruit people via shouting, and their opinions are considered heavily when decisions reguarding future runs and other such extra endgame activities. Officers must reach a Majority Concensus to kick a member from the linkshell. Emmisaries Emmisaries are not allowed to recruit via shouting but rather recuit within LS's they already belong to. Emmisaries opinions are not weighed as heavily, though information about new recruits and how the system handle's them is always welcome. Emmisaries have no say in who gets kicked, they do have a pearl sack but all their rights will be stripped if it is used inappropriately. Active Members Active Members are the bread and butter of the linkshell, without members we wouldn't get very far. While having no final say in what the ls ultimately does. Since the officers and emmisaries control the shells activities, it is best to consult the Members about what they want to do. No use scheduling events or runs no one wants to do. (unless they have to be done) Inactive Members Inactive members are Active members who have failed to attend the last 4 previous runs in the linkshell. There are 2 types of inactive members, those who have simply not shown up for the required amount of time, and those who where kicked from the shell for various reasons. While people who let their attendance slide are only hit with a 1 run prio 2 only penalty, members who are kicked are not aloud to rejoin the shell at any point in time. **Note: any kicked members have the reason for their expulsion on their member page. Officers (5) Leonidus Tartin Clevistre Spccdog Aiosama Emmisaries (1) Aiosama (LordKainBloodKnights) Active Members (35) Aiosama Algun Askam Balmafula Bntyhuntrx Bowan Casandraa Colleen Darkwrath Deavein Doragon Eskil Ektheleon Fenn Gandaf Gleevs Goldenb Goldenchild Hoshikage Kviton Llewelyn Machorz Marisae Mildtioi Miston Moodidit Orco Ralisiel Roachy Safinaz Sassyjd Serigal Shinachan Spccdog Sydes Tiffytazzy Upbeat Zemusian Inactive Members (i don't know anymore) Aerin Aevin Aeyuu Ahligieri Amidamaru Anjannette Anli Archangela Arilayne Armon Arjuna Arwyn Atomin Atrailix Atsuma Auger Betty (Kicked) Bigtedam Billdo Brizzle Bronish Bubbler Cheeze Cojach Corion Cornlog Cuppcakes Dacond Darkjaden Darknova Deathstrike Deucegue Debo Denizen Deveous Devorah Digits Dimas Dixee Dizzane Dizzi Doctormatt Dogmaster Drilex Edmund Eon Evilchocolate Evolus Excstasy Fatlock Fearmypinky Falco Frayed Fricc Gajont Gernsback Hirushi Hixidor Hofoot Hohobohonobo Hye Indigoflow Insekki Irishdevil Ivett Jaam Jadee Jarden Jide Jinsia Kaizen Karizuma Karjalainen Katkitty Kebo Kennx Kerachan Kwa Lilgangstaa Littleultimecia Lordmal Lordsmokey Lulana Lyrix Malikie Maileee Marlborothered Maroku Marou Mecant Menomaro Mezi Mikeyco Mirra Missangie Mistermosquito Mitsirugi (Kicked) Mjdxmjd Mogri Mortikye Mykro Ncloud Netstorm Ninasky Nyitah Omegasama Omielle Ommi Onyxblade Orionsstar Rannen Razylady Reaver Sandrino Sanosuke Sassori Scifreakk Seaaloe Seraphpdh Setsumi Shadowrez Shadowzan Shilo Shisuian Shunsui Silentlyloud Silvos Sirinity Slayor Smokerx Snakes Squale Sstrife Stretchingjaw Sulo Sunoco Suter Synbios Tactique Tarunomore Tashan Tayter Tblidak Teila Thebrownblazer Theundertaker Thokkbloodfang Thompson Totaleclipse Trecaptain Valimir Vivisflare Vyo Wolfofshadows Xark Yggdrasill Yoshico Yugue Zapagyapa Zepelos Zhav Zipa Zoida